Out of Character
by miraleeann
Summary: Harry misbehaves and Sirius acts completely out of character. By request. Waring: this story contains the spanking of a child.


**Author's Note: Be request. A warning though, I have never written Sirius quite like this. Reviews are more than welcome but please be kind.**

* * *

Sirius had a rough hold on his godson's upper arm as he escorted him into the house. He was walking so quickly that Harry's feet had hardly touched the ground since he had grabbed him.

Sirius couldn't remember ever being so angry with his godson. Not even two hours after he had explained to Harry how important it was to keep himself safe he had found that the child had taken it upon himself to use his cloak and venture to Knockturn Alley.

Sirius had been reluctant to even allow Harry to visit Diagon Alley with the Weasleys. He had suspected for several days that his godson and Ron had been up to something. He hadn't wanted to accuse the child though and without any proof he tried to convince himself that he was just being over protective. Not even an hour after Harry had left he had received word from Remus the two boys were missing. Sirius had had just enough time to work himself into a frightful panic when Severus had stumbled across the two boys in Knockturn Alley and delivered them to Molly.

Sirius had apparated to Diagon Alley, apologized to Molly profusely, and thanked Severus much to his dismay. He had landed a smack to his godson's backside so hard that it had been heard over the busy street of shoppers before he had grabbed Harry by the hand and apparated him home without any warning at all.

His temper was getting the best of him and despite the fact that he knew it he couldn't bring himself to stop. His worry mixed with his anger was the perfect recipe for a tornado of emotions.

"What were you thinking?" He asked in a dangerously low tone.

Harry could feel his stomach doing back flips. He had never seen his godfather as angry as he was.

"I don't know," he answered quickly. "We saw Malfoy go down there and we thought that we should follow him. We thought that he was up to something."

"I don't care who you saw," Sirius replied in an angry voice. He hadn't let go of his grip on his godson yet. He now had the boy facing him as he looked down at the small face. "You know better than to go into Knockturn Alley."

"I'm sorry," Harry offered. "We thought we could help. We thought-"

His words were cut off as his godfather turned him to the side and landed another hard smack to the jean clad backside.

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Sirius said in a stern voice.

Harry resisted the urge to cry out in pain instead letting his tears fall quietly down his face.

"Not even two hours ago we had a discussion about the importance of keeping yourself safe did we not?"

Harry nodded quickly. He was now facing his godfather once more and the last thing he wanted was to be turned around without warning again.

"You said that you would behave if I let you go with the Weasleys isn't that true?"

Another quick and silent nod.

"You took your cloak with you Harry James, so clearly the intent to disobey me was a thought before you even left this house."

Harry was silent. He didn't have a defense for his godfather's accusation. Sirius was right. He had taken his cloak in case something happened and he needed it; that something being a reason that he and Ron needed to sneak off when they shouldn't.

"Your silence speaks volumes," Sirius hissed.

Before Harry knew what was happening his godfather had him across the room. Sirius sat on the couch and Harry watched as he picked up a book from the coffee table and silently transfigured it into a slipper.

Harry didn't even have a moment to react before he was over his godfather's knee.

Harry had known this was coming but usually it was so different. Usually he was sent to his room and his godfather came up some time later, calmer and ready to deal with punishing his godson.

It took Sirius all of a moment to unbutton Harry's jeans and pull both them as well as his briefs down as far as they needed to go.

From the moment the slipper came crashing down on his bum Harry knew that this spanking was going to be much different. Sirius had never hit him quite so hard before. Harry gripped the pillow in front of him burying his face into it as he sobbed despondently. He didn't want his godfather to know how hard he was being on him. He knew he deserved this. He had been stupid to think that following Malfoy was a good idea and even stupider to take his cloak with him in the first place.

Sirius was blinded by his emotions. He had never spanked his godson out of anger or fear before. He had always taken the time to calm himself whether that took him ten minutes or two hours. Today he couldn't find the sense to make that an option.

He could feel Harry's body shaking with sobs but he didn't stop if anything he went faster landing smack after smack from the hard sole of the slipper on his godson's backside.

He heard Harry sob loudly and watched as the boy's feet kicked on their own accord.

He looked down and saw that Harry's skin was now a deep crimson color.

He allowed the slipper to fall ten more times before he chucked it into the armchair across the room.

After what seemed like an eternity to Harry he felt himself quickly being stood up. Sirius roughly pulled Harry's pants up returning them to their rightful spot causing his godson to wince in pain as he did.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking wandering down Knockturn Alley?" Sirius asked in an angry voice. "I have half a mind to turn you over my knee every night this week!"

"I'm sorry," Harry choked out through his tears. "I wasn't thinking."

Normally after his godfather punished him he was comforted. Sirius would take him into his lap for ages and let him cry it out while they talked softly about what had happened and how it could be avoided in the future. For as much as Harry hated being spanked that special time with Sirius almost made it seem not so bad. The realization that he wasn't going to get that this time hit him like a punch to the gut.

Sirius grabbed a hold of the child's arm and turned him to the side landing the hardest smack yet to his backside. "You had better start thinking!" Sirius threatened loudly. "If I ever catch you in Knockturn Alley again I promise you Harry that spanking you just received will seem mild."

Harry nodded unable to speak through his sobs. He knew he had messed up and he had known that if they had been caught he would be in a world of trouble but he hadn't expected it to be like this.

His godfather roughly turned him back around, the two now nearly nose to nose.

"Do you know how many bloody people are risking everything to keep you safe? Do you have any idea how it must feel for those people when you basically slap them in the face by putting yourself in danger?" Sirius shook him roughly. "Do you? _Answer me damnit_!"

"Sirius," the concerned voice came from behind Harry. "I think that is enough."

The voice of his best mate shocked Sirius to the core. He looked at his godson suddenly realizing what he was doing. He felt his stomach drop to his toes.

"Sirius," Remus said once more. "I think Harry has had enough."

Harry watched as his godfather's face changed. Slowly he loosened his grip before letting go of Harry completely. Harry took advantage of the use of his arms to quickly wipe the tears from his face, a useless action as they were still falling.

Harry felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Remus standing there. He wasn't sure when the man had walked in the front door but he silently prayed he hadn't been there too long.

"I think it would be for the best if you went to your room," Remus said softly.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He quickly turned and headed for the staircase.

Remus waited until he heard Harry's bedroom door shut before he sat down in the armchair, moving the slipper to the coffee table as he did. "Sirius…I know he messed up but what I just walked in on…"

"I'm a monster," Sirius said in a whisper. "He must hate me."

"We all lose our patience from time to time," Remus said softly. He swallowed hard as he searched for the correct words. He certainly didn't want to make light of the subject, he had only seen Sirius strike the child once but if the slipper in the room was any indication of what he had missed he was sure Harry was upstairs nursing quite the sore bum.

"I was my father," Sirius said in a solemn voice. "I was horrible."

"Your father would have left you bloody and broken," Remus said gently. "I hardly think comparing yourself to him is-"

"I punished him based off my emotions. I didn't give myself time to calm down. I didn't stop despite his sobbing. Merlin Remus I didn't stop, I went harder and longer instead."

Remus felt his heart ache for both his best friend and the child that had become somewhat of a nephew to him.

"Children are quite resilient," Remus replied gently. "Harry will be fine, you'll explain."

Sirius nodded suddenly standing. "I have to explain. I have to talk to him. I have to apologize to him."

"I'll stop back later," Remus offered as he stood as well.

Sirius wasn't listening though he was already at the stairs, taking them two at a time. He slowed in the hallway afraid that Harry would shun him. He wouldn't blame the child if he did. He wouldn't blame him if he packed his bag, went and lived with Remus, and never spoke to him again.

He pushed Harry's bedroom door open to find the child on his stomach sprawled out across his bed sobbing deeply. If he knew that his godfather had entered the room he didn't show it.

"Harry," Sirius said in a soft voice.

Harry slowly brought his head up to look at his godfather. The red tear stained face was almost too much for Sirius to bear.

His godson had absolutely earned punishment for what he had done but not punishment this severe.

Quickly Sirius crossed the room. Without explaining his actions he swiftly turned his godson to his side and unbuttoned his jeans before rolling him back onto his stomach. Gently but quickly he the boy's pants down as far as they needed to go. He nearly started sobbing himself as he saw the damage he had caused. Harry's skin was the deepest shade of red.

Sirius didn't miss his godson tensing up tightly.

"Sirius please," Harry sobbed in a pitiful voice. "I won't do it again. I swear. Please no more."

Sirius felt his heart hurt at his godson's begging. The boy obviously thought he was in for more punishment.

"Stay still," Sirius instructed in a soft shaky voice. He pulled his wand from his shirt sleeve.

He waved the wand over Harry's backside as he whispered the incantation. Quickly the child's skin began to resume its normal color.

"Sirius," Harry whispered in a questioning voice.

Once Sirius was pleased with the results he quickly righted the boy's clothing once more before sitting on Harry's bed.

"You healed me," Harry stated the obvious in a small voice.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am Harry," Sirius said in a sincere voice. He could feel his own tears like a lump in his throat. He only hoped he could keep them from spilling over. "I was completely out of line. I never should have punished you while I was so angry and upset."

Harry slowly pulled himself into a sitting position as he took in these words. "I messed up though. I shouldn't have gone into Knockturn Alley. I shouldn't have taken my cloak in the first place actually."

"No you shouldn't have," Sirius agreed. "But you didn't deserve to be punished so harshly for it either. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again Harry."

Harry quickly shook his head. He saw the tears clinging to his godfather's eyes lashes and without hesitation crawled across the bed and into the man's lap. "Don't say that. You always tell me that no matter how bad I mess up you won't make me go away. It's the same thing Sirius, it doesn't matter how bad you mess up I won't make you go away either."

Sirius hugged his godson tightly as a single tear escaped from his eye. "I'm sorry for what I did Pup. I promise that I will never punish you so harshly again nor will I punish you without first taking the time to calm my temper."

"I'll never go in Knockturn Alley again," Harry promised as he hugged his godfather tightly. "And I forgive you."

"Thank you Harry," Sirius replied in a hoarse voice. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of his godson. He was sure that he would never live to be old enough to understand how he had gotten lucky enough to have this child in his life.


End file.
